lustoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
LEGO Universe 1: Beware the Brick
Prologue In a distant galaxy, somewhere where no one of our kind can ever go, is a great blue planet called Earth. It shares many similarities with the Earth our kind walks on. But it is not our Earth. Those who step foot on it call themselves mini-figs, and are created of a strange entity called LEGO. We have much of this entity in our universe, but it is man-made. In this universe, it is natural. This entity, known as LEGO, can be shaped into any imaginable form. Experienced builders can create anything with LEGO. No one exactly knows how this entity came into existence; however it is clear how it began to reproduce into newer and newer bricks, which can be shaped into more and more amazing creations. It is due to another entity known as imagination. In our universe, imagination is a metaphor, used to judge a creative feat. In the LEGO Universe, as we shall call it, it is a physical form. That goes without saying that imagination takes only the form of its creator, but in rare circumstances, the creator takes the form of imagination. But this rare form of imagination would have to be extremely concentrated. If all the imagination and every thought of everyone on our Earth was to be concentrated, a single drop of pure imagination would be created. It would be the most powerful source of creativity in the universe. If anyone ever were to make direct contact with this, all his or her thoughts…good or evil, would exist in real life, and no longer be a piece of imagination. I feel that at one time, millions and millions of these droplets existed in our universe, allowing our very thoughts and dreams to exist at the flick of our fingers. Perhaps it explains the "god" in all myths of creation. Somehow, though, this imagination has worn off. Its last implications were likely the Great Pyramids in Egypt, Stonehenge, and even the Easter Island statues, to which I am set to depart for to study tomorrow in an expedition. But why, readers may ask, is all this relevant? I believe upon personal theory that our imagination dispersed into the minds of every human being. Though it is still inside of us, it is no longer physical. But in LEGO Universe, it is still physical. Dissipating, of course, but still widely intact! The first builders of LEGO Universe were composed purely of this imagination entity. It allowed them to sculpt their universe, and balance peace. Contained in a temple on one of their planets, is a shrine, which I have researched. My rift to their universe lasted only five minutes, but during the next winter holiday I may have another go at it, when all the wishes in the world cause enough imagination to bridge the gap. If only those on the other side could do the same. I am set to depart to Easter Island. I have left my affairs in order here, paid the rent on my house, unplugged the coffee maker; I suppose I shall be going. '' Signed, Bradford Rant. Circa 1985 Chapter One: The Adventure of a Lifetime Hess LaCoil stepped out of bed on an ordinary day. Her eyes swept around the quarters until they came to rest on the clock-radio. ''Oh no, she thought, I'm late again! Starbase 3001, a space odyssey…''Nova Starbeam thought as she headed for her vendor booth, it has a nice ring to it. The two met in the upper corridor. "Another day, another dollar." Nova cheerfully stated. Hess glared at her bitterly. Mornings were not her strong point. A large "Gran opening" sign was draped across the lower half of Starbase 3001. The letter d was on the ground, amid posters which read "Official Opening Party", "Meet the Captain", and "Hi Mom". With a long sighing yawn, Hess picked up a few of them. Nova picked up a can of cleaner as they headed down the hallway. It has been so much like a dream. It felt like Captain Forge Honcho was still standing shaking hands, signing papers, and speaking into cameras… "'Yes, folks, I am the captain. But you probably knew that from my nametag. I've been a captain for five years, but enough about me. You must want to see this lovely lady here, the brand new, Starbase 3001!' Forge proudly cut the tape. The crowd cheered, as he passed the microphone to Otto Matic, the previously-cadet, and beaming technician. ‘As you all know, Starbase 3001 is the first off the 3000 series.' Otto stepped forward, knocking the mike stand onto Gwen Tweenbangle, the hired singer, ‘It combines new and old technologies. ‘You'll remember Starbase 1001 used only personal rockets to transport people to and from it. This resulted in its destruction from a Maelstrom attack. It did have one function we liked, which were air-lifts to carry people around. For reasons which I can't release, Starbase 2001 did not include this function, and instead used elevators and a teleportation system.' Otto started to talk about how Forge had materialized without any clothes on once, but before he could complete it, Forge snatched back the microphone. ‘As you can see, ladies and gents', this Starbase incorporates all of the previously mentioned technologies, as well as experimental hologram technology, which very well may end up in Nexus Tower someday.'" ''And so begins the first day… Hess flicked on the lights in the command center. With a resounding ¬bang, the light circuit exploded in a shower of sparks. "Nova, did we let the press up here?" "No, it's off limits to everyone except Starbase members, why?" Nova walked in, "Whoa…it looks like you need an extinguisher…" she glanced at the flaming panel, "Or maybe some sand…or…" Nova walked over and flicked off the switch. The fire ceased. "I bet it was that dumb engineer." Hess groaned, and flipped on the intercom, "Otto Matic to control, Otto…is this thing on?" She tapped it. The panel blew up again, extinguished only by Nova with a pail of water. "You know what, forget it…" Hess walked outside the door, and screamed: "OTTO MATIC, YOU DIM WIT, GET UP HERE RIGHT NOW!" In several moments, the jet-packed, overeager engineer appeared at the door. "How do you like my upgrades?" He bounded cheerfully into the room, and sat in an arm chair casually, "I bet you wish you were as good as me." Nova burst out into what seemed like a snort and a snicker, but contained it in a cough. She noisily stomped away. "Hey, have you tried the lights yet? Great, eh?" Otto reached for the switch. "NO!" BANG "Whoops…maybe I should fix that." "YOU HAVE THIRTY SECONDS TO PUT IT BACK THE WAY IT WAS!" Hess yelled. Following in Nova's footsteps, she clattered down the stairs, to her station at the teleporter. New recruits would flow down from it soon, as soon as the Venture Explorer arrived at Nimbus Station. Ah, that was an amazing ship, with an amazing captain. Venture Explorer was the newest and latest ship from the Assembly's line, and was beautiful. A green coat of paint glistened, with the powerful Venture League logo on its side. Inside new recruits would emerge from stasis chambers, who wouldn't know who they were. Bob, the imagination trainer, would teach them how to choose their faces, shirts, pants, and every other detail. Soon they would have the ability to move around, and build freely. They could choose whether they would be male or female, faction, and would soon be amazing members of the Nexus Force. "One of a kind…" Forge always said, "Those explorers only found enough pieces for one of those machines. A machine to create minifigures out of thin air…so powerful…yet so deadly. If the maelstrom got a hold of that thing, they could do so much evil… Of course, Hael probably got the details wrong when he explained it to me. Venture League leaders are busy people…especially if there's only one." Hael Storm often spoke of the faithful journey to the Nexus Temple, where Baron Typhonus turned against building, and created a hideous spider which would destroy all creativity. It had turned the Imagination Nexus into the Maelstrom, which could attack and destroy everything in one swipe. Duke Exeter had been smashed that night, with only Dr. Albert Overbuild to save him in one rebuilding act. I wish I had seen them; it was so amazing that night… Hess' thoughts were interrupted by a peculiar buzzing noise. "Is this on….is this…two, get out of here, this is a private message…yes I know you like to be called 2by3, but I'm busy." A computer screen flared to life. Hess smiled. "Good morning, Commander." She spoke. "GOOD MORNING? WHO SAYS IT'S A GOOD MORNING!?!?" Command Han Nibble appeared at the screen in a white Classic Space uniform. He had a bandage over his left eye, a white space helmet, and a pair of gloves. "I woke up and counted the grabbles! There are fifteen more this morning!" Hess sighed. Moonbase had recently been attacked by a secretive group of minifigures known as the Piratron, who had dumped a crate full of what looked like scorpions. Several days later, they turned yellow, grew legs, and began attacking everything; chewing walls, eating rock, biting innocent moon crew. The grabbles, as they were called, had grown to the point where Commander Han Nibble and his robot friend, 2by3, were left on the base while others evacuated. "What…exactly….am I supposed to do about this?" Hess asked. Han grumbled. "Tell your superiors, the Nexus Force, that I need assistance!" Han bellowed. He was NOT a quiet man, "I've asked five times and they always say ‘we'll look into it'. I'm sick of things being looked into! They won't even send me recruits for what it's worth. You're ignoring me, and I—" MUTE Hess sighed again. The commander was a fiery and fierce man. After turning down recommendations to join the Nexus Force following retirement, he had joined Lunar Mining Corps and Classic Space Command. He had then proceeded to take over Moon Base, which was certainly a job for younger arms, and THEN he had banned use of all robots except for 2by3. Nibble always got his wish, but his wish would normally be harder on him. UNMUTE "—and for the last time, stop using the mute button to make me be quiet! I will not be quiet! I will talk louder than ever! Hess, do you hear me???" Hess turned the volume dial. ""Hess, this is a very bad time for you to do this. I meet with your superiors tomorrow, and you're not making yourself look good!" Nova suddenly popped in her head. "Hey, Hess?" She asked, "Otto wants to take the sensors off line for a few minutes. Is that okay?" Hess pulled her hand across her neck in the "cut" sign, but still she nodded. Nova waved her hand at Otto, who gave the thumbs up sign. ""HELLO?" Commander Nibble squeaked, ""I'm still talking!" "Who's that?" Nova asked. "Commander Nibble again." Hess groaned. ""THAT'S RIGHT! SO TURN UP THE VOLUME!" "Him AGAIN?" Nova gawped with disbelief. "The guy is always complaining about something…he's driving me crazy." Hess sighed and threw herself down on a chair. ""Huh?" "You'd think by now he'd learn there's more to life than complaining." Nova said with a sigh. ""Did you lower the microphone too? I can hardly hear you!!!!" "Still, maybe it's rude of me to mock him like this." Hess laughed. ""OH YEAH? FEELING SORRY FOR ME? YOU'LL FEEL SORRY FOR SURE WHEN I…wait…what the brick? HESS! Please come to the screen! I need you right now!" "Maybe he's getting the idea." Nova sat down at the screen, and the two women turned up the volume again, "Feeling better now that we've mocked you, Nibble-nibble?" Nova teased. Commander Nibble's eyes had for some reason gone very wide. His normally steady hands were shaking. "Look….a…a…at your sensor readings…" "I'm not getting any sensor readings, Han. Otto is upgrading the sensors." Hess lazily tapped her foot, "Why, what's the problem?" The lights were beginning to flicker. Otto's panel exploded again, and the entire system went dead. A huge fireball swept around the room, missing Hess in favor of her chair, and blasting Nova into the computer screen. A huge cloud of purple ripped around the room, burning like acid. The sound speaker spat out a shower of sparks, but with one final word from Commander Nibble: "….maelstrom…"